homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
0201416-At A Premium
18:00:11 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:00 -- 18:01:31 GG: Hello. Miss. Fenrix.... I. Am. Contacting. You. To. Inform. You. Of. A. Change. In. The. Team. Dynamics.... 18:01:46 AT: You're a llittlle llate 18:01:54 AT: Not verry llate but 18:01:58 GG: Mr. Aesona. Had. Already. Contacted? 18:02:02 AT: Yes 18:02:42 GG: I. See.... And. Your. Feelings. On. His. Being. On. The. Same. Team. As. You? 18:03:29 AT: It's not remarrkablly imporrtant in the llong terrm 18:03:52 AT: Everryone seems so worrried about my entirrelly reasonablle and entirrelly pllatonic antipathy 18:04:03 AT: Frranklly that's morre remarrkablle than anything ellse 18:04:38 GG: If. Only. Because. It. Seems. To. Wax. And. Wane. Like. The. Tides. To. The. Moons.... 18:05:09 GG: But. Then. So. Do. Our. Troubles. Also. Wax. And. Wane. 18:05:25 AT: Yes. 18:05:55 AT: You can't deny that he has crreated a numberr of prrobllems 18:06:07 AT: So my grrievances arre harrdlly arrbitrrary 18:06:37 GG: It. Is. A. Regretable. Truth. That. He. Has. Created. Many. Of. The. Issues. That. Came. Up. 18:07:24 AT: And I'm not going to do him the disserrvice of acting llike he hasn't made mistakes 18:07:51 GG: However. If. You. Keep. Reminding. Him. Of. That. He. Will. Be. Liable. To. Seek. Extreme. Methods. Of. Redemption.... Or. Extreme. Methods. Of. Avoiding. Minor. To. Moderate. Mistakes. 18:08:11 AT: That sounds llike his prrobllem, ratherr than mine. 18:08:24 AT: Maybe he coulld trry not being an overrsensitive wrriggllerr 18:08:49 GG: His. Problems. Has. Often. Become. Everyone'S. Problem.... He. Means. Well. Though. 18:09:14 AT: It sounds llike you're callling him a thrreat. 18:09:42 GG: I. Am. Not. Calling. Him. A. Threat. 18:10:10 AT: Welll, the case coulld be made that he is 18:10:29 AT: But then, the same coulld be said of eitherr of us, considerring ourr alllies 18:10:35 AT: Welll I use the worrd alllies 18:10:47 AT: You know who I'm tallking about 18:11:33 GG: I. Would. Take. Some. Offense. To. Who. You. Mean. On. My. Part. But. I. Do. Acknowledge. The. Truth. Of. It. Despite. My. Feelings.... 18:11:33 AT: It's imporrtant to rememberr who has the potentiall to make things morre compllex, and who has demonstrrated that tendency 18:11:56 AT: I don't mean that as an insullt to anyone 18:12:05 AT: Alll it takes is powerr to be a potentiall thrreat 18:13:06 GG: And. The. Best. Way. To. Make. Certain. That. Does. Not. Become. An. Issue. Is. To. Make. It. Apparent. That. The. Power. Is. Not. Necessary.... 18:13:37 GG: At. Least. For. Our. Current. Goals. 18:13:41 AT: Corrrect 18:14:21 AT: But allso to maintain that furrtherr mistakes willll not be brrushed aside 18:14:47 AT: This is not a game wherre we can shake ourr heads and say that they shoulld have known betterr 18:15:02 AT: Everry mistake risks llives 18:15:06 AT: LLifes, even 18:15:12 AT: And those arre my purrview 18:16:55 GG: Yes. I. Am. Aware. Both. The. Brushing. Aside. And. Your. Aspect.... But. Constantly. Bringing. Up. His. Mistakes. Will. Not. Make. The. Message. Reach. Him.... He. Needs. Hope. Actually. I. Feel.... 18:17:52 AT: Welll it's a good thing he has a ♦ then 18:18:46 AT: And allso that if he can't take dealling with me doing NOTHING then perrhaps I shoulld remind you of the callibrre of issue that we're dealling with and how no one ELLSE is going to be hollding back forr his happiness 18:19:05 AT: It's llike I've been saying since beforre we lleft Allterrnia 18:19:14 AT: He needs to EARRN something 18:19:32 AT: Not trreated llike a wrriggllerr 18:20:02 AT: How willl he EVERR get betterr if no one pushes him to stop being so worrthlless 18:24:08 GG: He. Does. Not. Respond. To. Pushes. Though.... Even. I. Know. With. Enough. Failures. Admittedly. That. If. The. Same. Action. Only. Ever. Produces. The. Same. Result. It. Is. Time. To. Try. Something. Different.... 18:24:30 GG: He. Needs. Something. To. Pull. Towards. 18:25:04 AT: And that's not being totallly worrthlless and a thrreat to everrything that matterrs 18:25:21 AT: His goall is to fucking BRREAK EVEN 18:26:51 GG: I. Was. Not. Even. Fully. Certain. He. Had. A. Direct. Goal. In. Mind.... 18:27:17 AT: LLook at everrything 18:27:30 AT: Alll he's tallked about wanting is, forr examplle 18:27:39 AT: NOT betrraying Aaisha and dying horrriblly 18:28:14 AT: LLike no SHIT dumbass! 18:28:49 AT: Not reallly aiming high 18:33:07 GG: He. Talks. Like. That. Because. He. Saw. Those. Among. Our. Allies. Acting. Like. The. Opposite. Was. True. 18:33:32 GG: How. Would. Anyone. Act. To. Being. Told. They. Killed. The. One. They. Loved. Or. Were. Going. To? 18:33:42 AT: :) 18:33:58 GG: .... 18:34:03 GG: Right.... 18:34:13 AT: Yes. 18:34:24 GG: Sorry. 18:34:49 AT: You do have a point therre 18:36:58 AT: Though I can't act llike the two cases arre reallly alll that simillarr 18:37:39 GG: Well. No. They. Are. Not.... 18:38:32 AT: What do you think I'm going to do 18:39:06 GG: I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know.... I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know. What. Mr. Aesona. Is. Going. To. Do. Either.... 18:39:37 AT: Do you trrust me, Serrios 18:40:00 GG: I. Trust. You.... And. I. Trust. Him.... 18:40:23 AT: And whille I'm warry of yourr trrust in him, I'm not going to abuse yourr trrust in me 18:40:48 AT: I can't speak forr him, but everryone's welll-being is among my highest prriorrities 18:41:57 GG: It. Is. His. As. Well.... Though. He. Does. Not. Know. How. To. Go. About. It.... 18:42:32 AT: He needs to worrk on who he makes into enemies, firrst of alll 18:42:40 AT: He has so many enemies, Serrios 18:42:44 AT: So many verry powerrfull enemies 18:43:28 AT: Not to say that you and I don't 18:43:35 AT: But we have fewerr 18:43:36 GG: We. All. Do.... It. Was. Not. Mr. Aesona'S. Doing. That. We. Had. Them.... If. Anything. He. Only. Helped. To. Bring. Them. To. Light. Through. His. Blunders. 18:43:48 AT: No 18:43:51 AT: You misunderrstand 18:44:01 AT: He has enemies who arre aiming forr him in parrticullarr 18:44:12 AT: Outside of the enemies that you and I and the otherr pllayerrs sharre 18:44:54 AT: Who arre ratherr apathetic towarrds the rest of us forr the time being, I prresume, untill we engenderr theirr animosity 18:45:46 GG: Well. Yes. This. Is. True.... I. Would. Feel. More. Insulted. By. The. Level. That. I. Have. Been. Ignored. In. Favor. Of. Him. If. They. Were. Not. All. Gods.... 18:46:04 AT: I'm not tallking about them 18:46:35 GG: More. Than. Them? What. Other. Enemies. Has. He. Gained. The. Ire. Of? 18:46:56 AT: That willl become morre cllearr as time goes on, I prresume 18:47:19 GG: Perhaps.... 18:47:46 GG: Though. I. Do. Not. Like. This. Riddle.... 18:48:07 GG: We. Are. Not. Talking. Metaphorically. Just. To. Check. Correct? 18:48:11 AT: No 18:48:21 AT: I don't have the answerr eitherr 18:48:44 AT: LLibby might, though she llikelly coulldn't telll you at a guess 18:49:05 AT: I do need to tallk to herr, soon 18:49:20 AT: Though at this point I'm starrting to feell llike she might be disalllowed frrom tallking to me at alll 18:49:39 AT: Which woulld be immenselly frrustrrating but allso hillarrious on some llevell 18:50:59 GG: I. Would. Not. Think. That. To. Be. The. Case. Unless. The. Ones. Holding. Her. Felt. That. You. Knew. Questions. To. Ask. That. Everyone. Else. Would. Not.... 18:52:02 GG: And. Admittedly. She. Did. Mention. Something. About. Mr. Aesona. Being. Targeted. By. Something.... And. Yes. You. Are. Right. The. Details. Are. Restricted.... 18:52:03 AT: Welll 18:52:14 AT: Of courrse they arre 18:52:37 AT: I woulld expect nothing lless 18:52:43 AT: It's irronic 18:53:28 AT: Inforrmation and the prrice that folllows 18:53:42 AT: Though such is allways the naturre of things 19:01:55 GG: Well. Things. Are. Worth. Only. What. They. Are.... Though. The. Prices. Of. Information. Seems. To. Be. At. A. Premium. For. Us. While. Nonexistant. For. These. Enemies.... 19:02:49 AT: Supplly and demand 19:04:36 GG: I. Think. It. Is. Less. That. And. More. They. Know. How. To. Cheat. The. System. In. Their. Favor.... Natural. Laws. Do. Not. Flow. As. They. Should. Here. 19:05:26 AT: Yes. 19:06:08 AT: Cheating does seem to be a popullarr sollution 19:09:42 GG: It. Will. Be. Quite. The. Day. When. The. Price. Of. That. Cheating. Finally. Catches. Up. To. The. Cheater.... But. For. Now.... 19:11:20 AT: Quite. 19:13:15 GG: For. Now. Though. I. Need. To. Focus. On. How. My. Team. Is. To. Offset. The. Costs. Of. Being. Fed. That. Will. Not. Involve. The. Same. Shady. Source.... 19:13:54 GG: In. The. Times. To. Come. Best. Of. Luck. To. You. And. Your. Team. 19:14:26 AT: To you as welll. 19:14:34 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:14 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorrea